


Attack on titan Reaction Files

by AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken



Category: A Slap on Titan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ASlaponTitan, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Not Really Character Death, deathbattle - Freeform, movies - Freeform, they react to shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken/pseuds/AllMyIdeasForAUserNameWasTaken
Summary: God were weirdos, that's for sureBut seeing AoT cast react to stuff like this is too much funalso on Wattpad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Attack on titan Reaction Files

**Author's Note:**

> this is pre grad by the way
> 
> cast: Eren Mikasa Armin Levi Reiner Annie Erwin Petra Hange Mobilt Ymir Bertholt Crista Oluo Gin Gunther Mike Nile Pyxis Connie Sasha Jean Marco Darius
> 
> EDIT: I decided that this is only the ASoT arc and there will be future arcs later on

Being a member of the military after the Fall of Wall Maria had its pros and cons. As a member of the Military Police has the highest of them, since they get to slack off in Wall Sina with the best benefits.

The Garrison Regiment was somewhat in the middle, being that those in the in Sina had the best privileges, those in the north of Wall Rose's Utopia District have a mostly Titan-free life while those in the south at Trost District have to deal with Titans on a weekly basis.

The Scouts were the ones that have the worst of it, even after Erwin Smith took command and made the Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation and night-time Expeditions happened more frequently, there were still deaths, and they were the ones that the civilians looked for the reclaiming of Maria.

The Training Corps were the ones that prepped cadets for the three Regiment with harsh training and it was expected

What was _not_ expected was being whisked away by an unknown force and dropped into a mysterious place

"what-the fuck!?" Eren winced as Mikasa held him and Armin up. "the hell...?" Reiner groaned as he and Bertolt got up "where the hell...?"

"What...?" Jean was in a pile nearby the five with Annie, Marco, Connie, Sasha over each other

"gah!" Hange sat up, "Section Commander!" Mobilt ran to his superior. Levi was already up, muscles tense, scanning the mansion and ready to attack

"huh!?" Petra heaved of Gunther as she got up. Eld helped Oluo up "where...?"

Mike, along with Nile, Zackly and Erwin were a tangle of slapping limbs. Erwin straighten his coat as he got off "now, where are we?" he stared at the cadets

"Commanders!" Jean straightened himself and saluted, the rest of the cadets saw and saluted too. ' _how the hell are we here?_ ' was what ran through the cadets

"You may state your names" Zackly looked to the cadets, a tone of authority and a face made of stone. Unsurprisingly he scared them more than Shadis

"Cadet Connie Springer"

"Cadet Jean Kristein"

"Cadet Eren Yeager"

"Cadet Mikasa Ackerman"

"Cadet Sasha Braus"

"Cadet Armin Arlert"

"Cadet Marco Bodt"

"Cadet Annie Leonhart"

"Cadet Reiner Braun"

"Cadet Bertolt Hoover"

"Cadet Ymir"

"Cadet Krista Lenz"

"Wait wait wait, You're all cadets?" Nile asked astounded "104th sir" Reiner replied. "best figure out where we are now" Pyxis spoke to gain everyone's attention

' _what the hell?_ ' Levi was sure of what he was seeing ' _the shit here is fancier than anything the fat fucks own in Sina_ ' to call it a mansion would do it an injustice. ' _this place is like a castle_ ' Erwin realized ' _the entire place-walls, celling, floor-is made of silver_ ' the floor by what seemed to be a blanket, it was made out of fur and it was extremely soft and plush, the walls were light blue yet there were green swirl patterns on each wall and the celling had something dangling from it. It was a chandelier made of pure crystal, the light coming of it was not made by fire upon closer looks. Curiously, the place had no windows ' _to hide something. But what?_ ' there was a hallway to rows of doors, another path led to what seemed to be a kitchen and in front of them was a large table fit for a large group ' _there are enough seats for everyone in seems_ ' he knew this was wrong ' _someone wants us to be here_ '

"LOOK!" Hange yelled, "there a note on the table!" next to the note was knife. Levi snatched from her hands, "shut it four-eyes!" her wails silenced as he started to read it

Welcome people of Eldia and Marley

While the Warriors and Ymir silently flinched (which thankfully went unnoticed) everyone else had different reactions

Erwin, Warriors, and Ymir, not aware of each other watched as Eren grabbed his head and fell to one knee, seemingly having a headache. Mikasa crouched near him "Eren are you alright?" "jeez I'm fine- argh urgh-stop mothering me" "oi brat you done?" Levi asked. He stood up quickly "yes sir!". Erwin's thoughts swirled like a tornado at what he saw ' _could it be a coincidence-no, he immediately had it as the words left Levi's mouth_ ' now that he thought it ' _what in the world is Eldia and Marley? Could it be that father's theories are correct?_ '

The Warriors had their own thoughts ' _if he has a Titan we are- no it isn't-but-shit_ ' Reiner mentally cursed ' _we have no way of knowing. do we?_ ' Reiner sighed ' _oh who am I kidding he's probably the Attack_ '

'he's one' Ymir thought horrified ' _Yeager is one of the nine, but he doesn't know_ ' she's already inherited tiny bits to know enough on what's happening

For the truth to be known Eren Yeager must raise his hand for all to see and cut the palm while his hand is still in the air

' _that one way_ ' Annie mused

' _That's what the knife for_ ' Levi thought the last words

"no" Mikasa spoke coolly "Mikasa I'll be fine" he raised his hand only for her to push it down "Mkasa!" "Eren no!", Levi opened his mouth but Darius decided to intervene "Cadet Ackerman" his stern tone stopped both in their tracks "I am now commanding Cadet Yeager to raise his hand and cut his palm for all of us" everybody watched as he looked at her, eyes cold and face carved from pure steel "if you attempt to interfere with his task you will be removed from the military" Mikasa's eyes went wide "are we clear" his emphasis on the last three words were not a question, it was a statement "but sir she's the top of the class! You can't just-" Eren attempt at defending Mikasa was stopped "Cadet Yeager, if you want Ackerman's military career to still exist" the Supreme Commander's eyes went to him "You will do your task"

"oi brat why don't you-" Petra slammed her elbow, ignoring Oluo pained grunts she could see the boy was in shock ' _poor kid_ ' "let me help" Petra offered "um-sure sure" Eren raised his hand as she took the knife from the table and slid the knife across his palm, blood spilled out of the scar. "Ere-" everyone including Eren gaped as steam emitted off the scar, everyone was stiff as the steam vanished off Eren's hand

' _He's one of the nine he's one of the nine hesonofthenine_ ' the words were going like a mantra in Ymir's mind, everything about the world goes through her 'if they find out' the Rumbling passes through her head, hundreds of thousands of colossal titans stomping millions of lives into nothing, the hell that he would bring. She grasps Krista's hand, who herself looked horrified

' _of all the people..._ ' Reiner mentally groaned

' _the power to heal like a titan_ ' Erwin awed ' _what is the truth?_ ' Erwin thought back to the letter

' _no way_ ' Sasha could not believe her eyes. "Oh my god" Connie inched away like everyone else from Eren as Jean moved forward "Eren how...?"

Eren fell to his knees, blank eyes looking at his right hand. Hange pounced on him "how do you have these abilities!?-How can you use them!?-where did you get-ooohh the experiments..." she drooled at possibilities

Nile pointed at the boy "how the hell is this possible- we don't know-but he healed like A TITAN!". Eren looked horrified "sir I'm human!" Hange held him "can I keep it!?" "Eren!" Mikasa pushed her off him "Eren get back" he gaped "Mikasa, what the-" Erwin slammed his foot loudly. as he was met with silence and stares "I vouch that Cadet Eren Yeager be handed to the Scouts, Levi can certainly handle him and Hange can make new discoveries with this" he stared at Eren, eyes calculating the each and every inch of the boy and his personality "Erwin, are you serious!?" Nile glared at the boy "his very existence is a fucking bomb to the social order of the walls!" Nile could see the chaos and it was maddening, he could see the riots and revolts happening. Erwin looked to Levi "guard him" Levi nodded and walked over to him

Mikasa blocked his path "don't you dare" she glared. Levi snapped his fingers, the audible snap! was met with his squad holding her back "come on kid" he picked Eren up "no!" Mikasa was struggling to free herself from them "we won't harm him" Eld assured, except Mikasa was not in the mood to listen

"how did you have these powers?" Hange asked Eren "I don't know-I just-arggh!" Eren held his head, groaning "can we talk later, sir?" "of cour-" she was immediately cut off by a loud pop! and a mist hovering over the table

The mist cleared and man stepped down, he wore a light blue suit with the shirt inside being shades darker and a white tie, looked like Eren Yeager but with several noticeable differences; he was two inches taller than Mike, his hair was tied into a bun and he has glowing irises with his sclera being dark blue

 **"HELLO PARADISIANS!"** the man(?) announced **"MY NAME IS E.T.F.T AND I AM YOUR HOST TONIGHT!"** his obvious wild card personality aside "why have you brought us here?" Erwin asked, he grinned and waved his hand as Eren proceeded to lose his skin, "what the hell!" Gunther yelled, everyone looked horrified at the steaming, skinless boy. **"I'M A DEITY YA KNOW"** another wave and Eren's skin came back **"AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME"** E.T.F.T looked maliciously at the terrified group. **"YOU WILL GO DOWN THE HALLS TO YOUR ROOMS IF YOU WANT TO REST"** his hand and finger flew to said hall **"EACH DOOR HAS A NAME MARKER FOR WHO IS ALOWED TO GO IN"** he floated and gazed down coldly at them **"IF YOUR NAME IS NOT ON THE DOOR, DON'T GO IN"** Erwin stepped forward "why have you brought us here?" at that polite question E.T.F.T laughed **"NOT BAD BALLS EYEBROWS"** the deity looked to the group, seeing their faces decided to break the truth to them **"DID YOU THAT TITANS USED TO BE HUMANS? NOT THAT THEY WERE GIVEN A CHOICE YA KNOW"** the deity snorted at their reactions **"IF YOU DON'T KNOW, NOW YOU KNOW"** he mockingly laughed at them **"THERE'S A ROOM CALLED THE THEATER ON IT'S DOOR THAT YOU WILL GO TO, BUT YOU CAN CHAT THE TIME AWAY"** the man then vanished leaving everyone alone

Not a single person moved, head faced down processing what they heard

' _what have we been doing?_ ' Levi thought blankly, the cadets never had killed a titan. For the Scouts it was a different story, ' _all those times..._ ' Petra could recall the laughter, the bets, the scores, the insults. She could recall the enjoyment in it. ' _and for what?_ ' Oluo remembered himself bragging about having the highest kills ' _we've been killing humans this whole time?_ '. ' _it adds up_ ' Erwin grimaced ' _Yeager has the power to heal like a titan and physical similarities match_ ' for all his theories on the idea of humanity being outside the walls ' _ironically they were outside the walls in the literal sense_ '. Eren felt soulless ' _this whole time..._ ' all that hatred, all those promises and vows felt worthless now ' _they didn't have a choice_ ' he recalled the words ' _who was the titan that killed mom?_ '

' _shitshitshit_ ' Reiner couldn't keep up the act ' _they just had to find out. There's a lot of blank areas though_ ' he reassured himself

"In light of this of this new discovery" Zackly spoke calmly, as if the meaning of multiple people weren't destroyed "what shall we do?" "to the theatre I suppose" Pyxis could see the effect the truth had them

__________________________________________________________________________________

The Theatre was quite large and had rows of seats, what was the most unsettling was the giant black mirror in front of them. ETFT reappeared **"EACH SEAT AS A NAME FOR EACH PERSON"** it took time, but they all found their seats

[eleven seats per line]

:Eren:Armin:Annie:Reiner:Bertholdt:Erwin:Levi:Crista:Petra:Oluo:Gunther:Eld:

:Hange:Mobilt:Pyxis:Nile:Mike:Zackly:Ymir:Mikasa:Connie:Sasha:Marco:Jean:

The screen blurred to life

_**This is on Haitus** _


End file.
